


Better

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor watches Rose sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better

It’s been a long time since he had a companion. He’d convinced himself it was better that way. He’d even started to believe he didn’t mind being alone.

He watches Rose sleep. A stray blonde lock slips onto her forehead. He gently pushes it away, feeling the softness and wonder of her hair, the silkiness of her cheek.

She murmurs unintelligibly, rolls over. The Doctor pulls up her blanket, tucks it around her. He leaves her to her dreams, resisting the urge to whistle as he walks away.

Who was he trying to kid? Life is always better with two.


End file.
